Untitled
by Ryuichi-Sakuma
Summary: Leanlo y veran... Es un lindo fanfic corto


El tiempo que siempre esperé, llegó. Tengo la oportunidad de enfrentarme a ti: mi peor enemigo; la persona que le ha causado tanto daño a mi familia y a mi vida. Nunca logré entender tu odio hacia nosotros. Si algo sucedió en el pasado, ¿por qué no fuiste capaz de dejarlo ahí? Haz desperdiciado tus veinte años persiguiéndonos, llenándote de odio.  
Llego al lugar dónde quedamos vernos. Ahí estás tú, listo para el combate, pero ¿qué hay de mí? No quiero pelear. Vengo con una sola intención que es hablar contigo. -Prepárate para morir-, me gritas. ¿Por qué he de morir? Tengo una vida por delante. Tampoco quiero matarte. Sólo quiero deshacerme de tu odio. ¿Es mucho pedir? -Vamos, Kusanagi. ¿Ore ga kowqai no ka? (¿me tienes miedo?)-, dices tú -Yagami. No quiero pelear. Sólo quiero hablar contigo-, te digo, sinceramente. -¡Baka me! (¡tonta!)  
Corres hacia mí y comienzas a golpearme con fuerza y odio. Yo no me inmuto. Descarga tu ira hasta que te sientas completamente bien. Veo tu cara y puedo apreciar tu felicidad de poder deshacerte de tu enemigo. Te alejas un poco de mí y me miras -Deja de comportarte así, baka me. ¡Pelea!-, me gritas con más fuerza. -No quiero pelear contigo-, te digo. -Si te sientes bien golpeándome, hazlo. -No entiendo tu forma de pensar. Deberías defederte. Sabes que te voy a matar -Mátame si eso te hace feliz. Prefiero morir en paz que vivir llena de odio hacia ti. -Será como tú quieras.  
Me sostienes del cuello y me lanzas una llama de fuego. Grito y lloro con desgarro, pero no te golpeo. Tú me miras. Apagas la llama y me lanzas al suelo. Yo te miro desde ahí, llena de heridas por todo mi cuerpo. Te arodillas a mi lado. -Eres una baka me. ¿Por qué no te defiendes?-, me preguntas serio -No quiero pelear. Vine a hablar contigo-, te respondo con dificultad. -Jamás tuve la intención de golpearte o herirte. Nunca he alzado mi puño contra alguno de mi familia; menos lo haría contigo. Te conozco por todo lo que Kyo me ha hablado de ti, pero no he llegado a sentir semejante odio.  
Veo caer unas lágrimas de tus ojos. -¿Por qué lloras?-, te pregunto.  
Tú te las secas con la manga de tu camisa. -No creas que estoy llorando. Eso es de niñitas-, me respondes fríamente. -Eso es de humanos. Tú eres humano, tienes derecho a llorar-, te respondo.  
Te acercas más a mí. Espero a que me mates de una vez por todas. Espero sentir tu fuego corriendo por todo mi cuerpo, quemándome viva. En vez de eso, sólo me miras. -¡Deja de hacer esto y mátame!-, te grito.  
En vez de eso, me abrazas fuertemente. ¿Qué haces? Deberías hacer todo lo contrario. Siento enormes ganas de preguntarte qué es lo que sientes, pero no puedo expresar palabra alguna por el asombro. ¿Por qué me abrazas con tanta ternura? Pareciera como si nunca hubiésemos sido enemigos. Ya no tengo deseos de morir, pero mi cuerpo ha sufrido demasiado. Kyo siempre me advirtió de ti, pero jamás lo escuché; yo creía que podría cambiar tu actitud y creo que lo logré. -Iori-. Te llamo por tu nombre.  
Tú me miras. Veo otra expresión en tus ojos. Ya no es odio, sino que compasión y ternura. ¿Compasión y ternura? No te entiendo. Al vernos hace un rato atrás sólo veía odio. Eres el ser más extraño que he conocido.  
Tocas mis labios ensangrentados con tus dedos y me besas. Siento un ardor dentro de mí, como si estuviera recobrando la vida. ¡Qué irónico! Este, en mis dieciocho años de vida, es mi primer beso, y me lo da mi enemigo. Ja, quién lo creería.  
Separas tus labios de los míos y me miras. Luego me tomas en tus brazos. ¿Adónde me llevas? Me encantaría poder hablarte, pero ya no puedo más. Cierro mis ojos y espero morir.  
  
¿Dónde estoy? Abro los ojos y sólo veo un techo. ¿Qué hago acostada en una cama? Esto no puede ser el cielo. Mira hacia una ventana y puedo apreciar el hermoso atardecer. Luego veo a mi lado y... ¿Iori? ¿Por qué estás aquí? Te miro por un rato corto. Intento tocar tu hombro, pero no tengo fuerzas suficientes.  
Despiertas y me miras. Estás cambiado: tienes barba, el pelo más largo y usas lentes. No entiendo nada. Te acercas a mí y me tomas de la mano. -Finalmente despiertas-, me dices con ternura. -Me tenías preocupado. No te entiendo. Ahora me tratas como si fuera la persona que más quieres.  
Una enfermera entra con un niño en brazos. ¿Qué es todo esto? Te miro nuevamente confundida. -¿Qué sucede?-, me preguntas al ver mi expresión en el rostro. -No entiendo nada. Hace un rato me querías matar y ahora estoy aquí, acostada y contigo de la mano-, te digo -Mi amor, tuviste un sueño-, me dices. -El parto te cansó mucho. ¿El parto? ¿Qué parto? Miro al niño. Tú lo tomas en brazos y me lo entregas. -Él es nuestro hijo-, me dices tiernamente.  
Yo miro al niño por un rato y sonrío. Tiene los ojos míos y la forma de tu cara. Luego te miro y sonrío.  
Tú te acercas más a mí y me besas. Ese es el mismo beso que sentí un rato atrás. Me abrazas y luego besas a tu hijo, y sonríes.  
  
Menos mal que todo fue un sueño 


End file.
